


Why are you bleeding?

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster is free from the void, M/M, Overtale, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, haaa get it slice, humantale, im not funny, their on the surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: "why are you bleeding" it was a simple question that could be given a simple answer right?





	Why are you bleeding?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 112: why are you bleeding?
> 
> hey look more overtale stuff
> 
> and I still havent found the storyline I had for can you truly be mine  
> so uh bare with me

"Why are you bleeding?" It was a simple question Grillby had asked, when Gaster had gotten home from yet another busy day at the lab, it had been a year since the humans had rejoined the monsters back onto the surface and that Gaster was free from the void. "why are you bleeding Gaster...." Grillby says again but more worryingly and the tone of their voice proved the fact the bartender was indeed worried. "oh just a failed experiment that went extremely wrong" perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say as Gaster, noticed how pale Grillby looked. "extremely wrong!?!" he couldn't help but flinch at the bartender suddenly raising their voice. "Gaster your bleeding from the side come here and let me heal you" the bartender says sternly yet they were still worried.

After Grillby had healed Gaster using healing magic and cooked dinner, which never ceased to amazed Gaster at how well his lover could cook they were now sitting on the couch watching some cliche horror movie. "I suppose I owe you some explanation for why I was bleeding?" Gaster asks only receiving a nod from Grillby. "alright I'll put it short and simplistic, me and sans were working on expansions for the CORE but there was a malfunction and well it exploded and I ended up gettin hit in the side" Gasters explanation earned a sigh from Grillby. "I know I know be more careful but these happen you know" Grillby let out another sigh true incidents are bound to happen but they had never expected it be one that could cause their lover to bleed. "I know....but please try and be more careful Gaster I dont want to lose you when I just got you back" Gaster gently cups Grillby's face in his hands. "alright I will I can't guarantee any promises but I will at least try" he says softly placing a gentle kiss on Grillby's lips the movie they were watching all but forgotten at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> yea sorry it was short I was trying to think of stuff for it


End file.
